


Tony Stark, his Friends, and the Emerald that Actually isn't Very Important

by RayBeam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBeam/pseuds/RayBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets kidnapped....again. There are suits involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark, his Friends, and the Emerald that Actually isn't Very Important

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wrote for my English class. It's short, PG, and basically means nothing

The city outside Stark Industries' L.A. Headquarters trembles as the Pacific and North American tectonic plates grind against each other. Tony can measure the force and epicenter of the quake just by observation and pure brainpower. The quake is about a 4.5 on the Richter scale, a relatively small earthquake, and the tower was built to absorb every shock with minimal sway. As the men with a terrible sense of style and ear-splitting Columbian accents whisk him away, he wonders how his life has lead him to this kidnapping.

Back in Avengers Tower, Steve has walked into the common room's kitchen, fresh from his morning run, just to see Clint struggling with the coffee machine. "So did you hear that Tony was kidnapped?" It is not the grumbled good morning Steve was expecting or even the dry sarcasm that is characteristically Clint. "What?" It was not very articulate of him but you can't expect much out of a guy this early, especially given the circumstances. "Yeah, something about an emerald it's all over the news. Your basic villainy, Natasha has the Quinjet ready. We’re leaving in ten."

Tony likes to think he is a smart man, possibly the smartest, but for some reason he can never stop himself from getting into situations like these. At this very moment, he is being hauled and chained to a dirty wall, in what looks like some type of dungeon. "Boys, please be careful with the suit; it’s Armani." His quip seems to be ignored, or maybe it is just the language barrier. The burly men make way for an elderly Hispanic man, his white suit and brown boots reminiscent with Hollywood's portrayal of Mexican drug lords. All of the sudden Tony feels a bit inadequate; the man’s suit is more expensive than his is. It is from Tom Fords unreleased collection, the feeling is worse than being abducted. The small man speaks in rapid Spanish and the intimidating, large men leave the dank room. "So, how did you get the suit?" It is Tony's way of getting around the cause of his abduction; it is too early for monologuing. "Please let's not start off on the wrong foot Señor Stark. You have something I want." The man’s accent is thick and his words are menacing, but Tony just cannot seem to care enough. "First of all I own a Fortune 500 company, I have everything everyone wants. Second, I'm serious about the suit." The man obviously does not approve of Tony’s backtalk if the subsequent kick to the groin was anything to go by. "Nice shoes. Are they steel-toed?" Tony's voice is strained and becomes almost impossible to use after a jab to the throat. Tony is finally coming to realize that maybe his charming wit is not going to get him very far. "Okay, maybe I had that one coming. Please continue with your monologue, I'm truly dying to hear it." After a final kick to the stomach, Tony lets the man continue. "Well Señor Stark, as I was saying. You have something of mine and I want it back. The emerald you and the other Avengers stole from the HYDRA base in Mexico." Tony vividly remembers the mission he is speaking of. It was one of their more lively operations; it involved a feral twelve-foot man, a chain saw, and one radioactive emerald. S.H.I.E.L.D. ended up storing the jewel in one of their secret bases after one of their agents fell under the emeralds control. It is a silly thing to be kidnapped over; all the emerald did was persuading the agent to bake cakes, bad ones too. The cakes had too many spices for Tony's liking, also poison. "Let's say I did have this emerald, which I don't, what would you do with it? Rule the world with poisonous cakes?" Tony is a bit exasperated now. He wants to go home; he wants to ice his bruises, but most of all he just wants to buy that suit. He tunes out the rest of the man’s ramblings, and begins to think of a way out. He remembers the sensors on his wrists, the Iron Man armor is just a click away, but the small blinking red light reminds him that the sensor’s batteries are dead. He is on his own unless his team figures out a way to find him. The drug lord has left, bored of Tony's distracted mumbles, and is replaced with the same large statured men from before. They look dumb enough to go along with Tony's antics. "Hey you, baldie. Give me your phone I need to check the damage to my face. Plastic surgery isn't cheap, you know." The man complies and he uses the phone to take a quick selfie. He sends it to Steve, deletes the message, and hopes his team will be able to track his location.

Back in the Quinjet, Natasha follows the coordinates S.H.I.E.L.D. has given her. Her face is calculated and blank but inside she is a bit worried. The cartel is not as deadly as HYDRA, but Tony is untrained and vulnerable without his armor. He is smart but intelligence does not beat a fist to the face. Steve has donned the Captain America regalia, his shield is attached to his back courtesy of the magnets Tony invented especially for him. The Quinjet is a marvel in itself. Armored but sleek in a way that makes the two-ton jet utterly undetectable, even at Mach 2.1. The Quinjet’s inside is relative to any Army fighter jet, but it's lightweight infrastructure and advanced capabilities make it far more dangerous than anything the Army has in stock. Steve has always been enamored by the jet's beauty; aircrafts today look much different than they did in the 40's. Thinking of the jet and its groundbreaking use of technology and innovation reminds him of Tony. The genius engineer had donated the Quinjet to the Avengers as the team’s primary method of transportation. As the jet lands on top of what looks like a small square shaped build in downtown L.A. Steve cannot help but hope that Tony will be inside.

Each of the Avengers on their own is a force to be reckoned with, but together they can become something truly amazing. The Hulk crashes through the roofs ceiling, Black Widow Captain America and Hawkeye expertly jump through the gaping hole left in his wake. Thor flies inside, twirling his hammer as he goes, but he notes a missing person; Tony would usually accompany him on his flights. The team gathers around each other, the semicircle they make is an intimidating sight and the bar mitzvah that surrounds them comes to a dramatic halt. Thankfully, the team crashed in during the ritual reading of the Shabbat, and none of the partygoers was harmed. Every head in the room turns toward the intruders, some scared and some laughing at the hilarity of it all. An old rabbi and the boy, now man, of the party walk toward them with justified, confused faces. "This looks like the beginning of a joke I probably shouldn't say." Steve thinks Clint's poor attempt at a joke is completely unwarranted. "I'm sorry about the party Sir, and the damages. We'll reimburse you for the repairs to your, um, ceiling." Steve tries to speak to the man in the most respectful way possible but trying to corral a disinterested Hulk isn't an easy feat. Just as he finally gets the Hulk into a more people-friendly disposition his phone rings. "Um, excuse me for a moment." He answers the questioning looks he receives with a confused shrug, and turns to check his phone. His fingers are too big for the key pad so he uses the voice command to open the picture message. It is a picture of Tony’s face, he looks a bit bruised, but otherwise alive and it is something to be thankful for. "Natasha, do you think you can track a picture message?" She turns to him, her face blank as usual; the slight movement of her shoulders and her move towards the jet tells him all that he needs to know. "Avengers Assemble! It's time to find our friend, again."

Tony thinks he is dreaming when he sees the Hulk crash through the wall and slam into the Mexican drug lord. He figures it must be a great dream as two arrows fly towards him and breaks him free from his chains. He blacks out when his head hits the dirty stone floor and takes his statement back; this dream is truly one of his worst. When he wakes up, he is in a hospital bed with a bandage on his forehead and a throbbing headache. "Thanks for that Legolas, you hurt me more than the drug lord did." As he puts his hand over his eyes, shielding himself from the hospitals white light, he gets his retort from Clint. "You’re welcome Tin-Head, I'm sure your head hurts less than your ego does. I heard the man's suit was something to marvel at." Tony chooses to ignore Clint for the time being and turns his attention to Steve. "I think my homecoming is cause for a celebration! It will be the best party yet. There'll be alcohol, and everyone gets a ride on the Iron Man suit." Steve is exhausted from the day’s events, but he finds it in himself to summon enough effort to smile in Tony's direction and offer a response. "Tony you’re in no condition to have a party let alone be able to operate the armor. I'm not even going to mention you giving anyone a ride on the suit." Tony gives up when he sees the serious look on Steve's face. Honestly, he is just happy to be safe and around people that care about him. "Fine, but can I at least buy the suit?"


End file.
